Richter and Emil's Four Adventures
by Little-Retard
Summary: Emil loves Richter, does Richter love him back? / It seems something Emil fears is on the loose, it's up to Richter to save the day! / He just doesn't swing that way. / Why won't Richter smile?


**Hey guys! Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I don't feel like it! I've noticed my stories seem to be getting shorter and shorter... Today, I'm going for 2000 words! By the way, I just noticed some people say they did it all in one sitting, well, I do all my stories in one sitting. I thought that was what I was supposed to do. By the way, all the characters will probably all be out of character.**

**Yes, these are drabbles, don't expect much from me! They are all unrelated.**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World.**

* * *

><p>Richter had been acting very peculiar lately. He was constantly staring at Emil, glaring at Marta, and plain out being rude to everyone, except for Emil.<p>

Emil was seriously confused by everything. Everyone was acting weird, but Richter was possibly the oddest one out of the group.

Emil was used to Marta being clingy, though, it was very annoying, Emil didn't like her the way she liked him. He just didn't… Swing that way. Yes, Emil is gay, deal with it.

Zelos kept shooting him these looks accompanied by a smirk, which was creeping Emil out. He also kept pushing Emil into Richter, and Zelos knows how clumsy Emil is! Zelos pushing Emil into Richter always ended in them falling, Emil on top of Richter, which he promptly got off of Richter as quickly as possible. Afterwards, Richter was nowhere to be seen for at least an hour.

Colette just kept smiling at him, which wasn't weird, but she kept encouraging him. She kept saying, "Don't worry, no one will mind if you two get together!" That seriously confused Emil.

Raine was simply sighing with a dreamy look in her eyes and a smile, saying out loud to no one in particular, "Young love at it's finest…"

Sheena kept patting him on the back -Rather harshly, if Emil might add— saying, "Go get him, tiger!"

Everyone else in the group just seemed to smile at him, and give him two thumbs up and large grins.

Richter walked over to Emil, finally working up the courage to say something to the blond haired boy. He stared deeply into those beautiful, large green eyes and said,

"Emil, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Emil's eyes widened. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Richter, how do you feel about me?" Emil asked quietly, his stutter nowhere to be found.

Richter looked over at his small companion while they sat staring at the fire, side by side. Everyone else was sleeping, so it really didn't matter what they said, no one would hear them. Richter kept up his stoic demeanor, but on the inside he was panicking. What the hell was he supposed to say? Did someone tell the boy Richter's feelings? It was probably Zelos, the big mouth that he is. Damn, that man notices everything!

And, of course, Richter had to go and blow it, saying the stupidest thing he could've ever said to the boy of his affections.

"Well, you are quite clingy, and you seem to always try to prove yourself. You still let everyone push you around, you let others make your decisions for you, and you agree with what everyone else has to say. In other words, you're weak, annoying, and naïve."

Well. Emil didn't see that one coming. He also didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. Somehow he felt betrayed. Maybe the signals that he thought Richter was sending him were wrong. Richter obviously doesn't like Emil the way he liked the red haired man.

"Oh… I-I see… W-well, I'm sort of tired, I'll s-see you later R-Richter...," Emil whispered, getting up and walking towards the tent he shared with Genis.

"Good-night, Emil," Richter murmured. On the inside, Richter was kicking the shit out of himself. What the hell did he just do? He was such an idiot!

Inside Genis and Emil's shared tent, Emil was snuggled into his sleeping bag, crying and attempting to muffle his sobs with his pillow, so as to not wake the other occupant in the tent.

He really did not expect Richter to be so harsh! He thought… He thought Richter would at least say _one_ nice thing about him, since they were at least friends! He thought wrong. But Emil had always wanted to be something more than friends with Richter, but instead when he went for it like everyone said he should, Richter tore his heart apart.

That night, Emil sobbed and cried himself to sleep, never noticing the silver haired boy sleeping next to him crying with him, pained because he had felt the same pain that Emil had.

Outside sitting by the fire, another person had joined Richter by the fire, sitting down right next to him. He was tall, blue-haired, and his shackles were nowhere to be found.

Regal looked over at the man that was sadly staring into the fire. He knew that look. He knew that look so well.

"Richter. You have to fix that as soon as possible. You need to tell him your true feelings, before it's too late, and you can never fix what could have been."

Richter looked up at the tall man with pained, yet confused eyes and said, "How did you know what—"

"I did the exact same thing to someone I loved, and still do love. Once I had the courage to tell him how I actually felt, it was already too late. He refused to let me anywhere near him. Tell him when he wakes up in the morning. You will regret it if you don't."

"I will. Thank you," Richter said, standing up and leaving to go to his tent, leaving behind the man whose eyes had never drifted from the fire.

A single tear slipped down Regal's face, as others sparkled in the eyes of the blue haired man.

"I'm so sorry, Genis…"

* * *

><p>"Richter, save me!" Emil screamed, running towards the red haired man.<p>

"What, what's wrong?" Richter yelled back, pulling his sword out of its sheath, prepared to protect Emil from danger.

"There's a spider, kill it! Kill it with fire!" Emil's high pitched voice rang out, fear plain for anyone to see in it.

Spiders were scary! Once he saw the spider right next to him, he freaked out. It was huge! It was almost the size of Regal's hand, which is huge! So, Emil did the only thing he knew how to do. He was too scared to fight it, so he called Richter over to do it. Richter would save him from the horrible spider.

Richter turned to Emil, deadpanning. "Really," He said shortly, somewhat annoyed that Emil had called him over for something so trivial and childish.

"Yes, now kill it!" Emil whispered, hiding behind a random tree. He was deathly afraid of spiders, it wouldn't get anywhere near him. He didn't care if the spider had to be blown up just to die; it had to be killed at all costs!

Richter rolled his eyes, and then walked over to the spider; it was quite big, and smashed with his sword. He returned the sword to its rightful place and walked over to Emil, crouching down next to the boy.

He raised an eyebrow. "All better?"

"Yep!" Emil chirped happily. He glomped Richter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!"

Richter proceeded to blush a bright red and proceeded to flip them over. "Love you, too," Richter murmured against Emil's lips, before capturing them in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Emil, I'm so <em>bored<em>! Come and play a _game_ with me," Marta said, flashing Emil what she thought to be a seductive smile.

Richter immediately stiffened next to the boy, wondering what the boy was going to say. _'__Please __don__'__t __say __yes, __please __don__'__t __say __yes, __please __don__'__t __say __yes!__' _

Emil shifted in his seat next to Richter unfortably, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to seem rude, but he was sincerely confused on what he was supposed to say to a girl in this situation.

"U-uh, Marta, I s-sort of don't, um… Like you l-like that...," Emil said quietly, not noticing the way that Richter visibly relaxed next to him.

Okay, good. Since Emil didn't like Marta, he still had a chance! He just needed to find out if Emil was interested in girls at all…

"What do you mean you _don__'__t __like __me __like __that_?" Marta growled, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her. How dare he say that!

"I d-don't swing that w-way… I'm sorry," Emil said lowly, sinking into his seat, hoping to be swallowed up by a black hole.

Inwardly, Richter was cheering with joy. He had a chance at the boy! 'Take that, you stupid slut,' Richter thought with a mental smirk.

Marta bared her teeth and screamed. That stupid boy! He was so arrogant, thinking she wasn't good enough for him, that bastard! He would pay for that!

Marta brought her hand back and thrusted it forward, intending to punch some sense into the ignorant boy in front of her.

Emil's eyes widened then snapped shut; he flinched, curling in on himself before he noticed that the hit never landed on him.

He opened his eyes, staring at the scene before him. Richter had silently moved in front of Emil, caught the punch that was thrown towards the green eyed boy, and then proceeded to throw the brown haired girl at least 10 meters away from them.

He turned to Emil, disregarding the way the girl had slammed into a tree and knocked unconscious. He kneeled down next to Emil and said, "Are you alright?"

Emil blinked and said softly, "Y-yes, I'm alright. Th-thank you for s-saving me…"

Richter nodded slightly and stared intently into Emil's eyes. With one final thought he captured Emil's lips in a kiss, breaking apart and straightening up before Emil had a chance to react.

Richter smirked. "I'll take that as my reward."

With that said, Richter walked away, leaving behind a blushing boy touching his lips with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Richter, do you ever smile?" Emil asked, tilting his head slightly to the left. He stared up at his lover with large green eyes, curiosity swimming in them.<p>

Richter looked down at the boy next to him and blinked once. That was an odd question. He didn't expect that question, it caught him off guard. Surely in the time they had been together Emil had seen him smile, right? No, normally Emil feel alseep before he could see the redhead's smile...

"Yes, I smile. Why do you ask?" Richter said in his monotone voice. They both had stopped and began to stare at each other.

"Well, I've never seen you smile before. Can you smile for me?" Emil asked, smiling cutely up at Richter with his adorable shining green eyes. How was Richter supposed to say no to that?

He sighed, then smiled down at the love of his life, his eyes shining with the affection he had for the boy. Sometimes the boy was too cute for his own good.

Emil's smile got brighter, and he stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Richter's neck to get him down to Emil's size. Emil kissed his softly on the lips, Richter immediately responding to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Emil's petite waist.

Needless to say, Richter decided he should smile more often around his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. All done. Like it? Please review! I would greatly appreciate it.<strong>


End file.
